My Friends the Chipmunks
My Friends The Chipmunks was the Alvin and the Chipmunks first full-length feature film. The film was distributed by Buena Vista Pictures, and produced by Bagdasarian Productions, Herbert Klynn's Format Productions (for the storyboards and animated the opening sequence), and Walt Disney Productions (animated for the rest of the film). It was released to theatres on November 15, 1969. Synopsis Jennifer, a kind-hearted girl in her early 20s, visits the home of the Sevilles to see Dave with Alvin and the Chipmunks. She becomes the Chipmunks' new nanny. Plot Jennifer enters the forest at the beginning of the film. She sings the song It's A Wonderful World (All About in Los Angeles) to the tune of the title song for The Sound of Music. She spins around and dances with every and each one of the animals. Then runs off and sees the beautiful sunlight and trees that brighten upon Los Angeles. Soon, she spins around and dances through the meadow and to the woods once again. Just then, she spots the home of the Sevilles. Jennifer ponders about what's going on in the home of the Sevilles. She decides that they should go have a look in the window and she proceed. Once that she got over to the Sevilles' household, she was worried of what's happening in the house, since it was many chaos and madness in every part of the home. Inside the Sevilles' household, Alvin and Theodore were fighting over a teddy bear. The teddy bear flung out of their hands, hitting Simon softly on the head. Alvin prepares to hit Theodore with Simon's book, and Simon rushes to take his book back from Alvin, resulting in a brawling cloud by the three Chipmunks. Dave came to see what's going on, but the brawling cloud leaves the Chipmunks' room as Dave moves out of the way. Dave hears noises coming from the kitchen. He came quick and is shocked of how his boys' brawling is destroying the entire kitchen. He exclaims, "MY KITCHEN!!!" in fear. Dave tries to stop the boys, but they continued to ignore Dave and battled in Dave's face, resulting in him being brutally hurt and mangled. The Chipmunks continued to brawl throughout the entire living room. Dave is shocked of what happened to the living room. Then the Chipmunks destroyed the entire recording room with their extensive battle, and Dave came in to see the recording room being destroyed. Soon, the Chipmunks brawled all the way back to their room. Dave ran in anger and slammed the door, even locked it. Then, in sorrow and despair, Dave looked around the house and sat there. Outside the household, Jennifer felt bad for Dave and decided to ring the doorbell. Dave says softly, "Come in." and Jennifer opened the door to ask Dave what's the matter. Dave explained to her what happened and told her that he always tries to stop the Chipmunks from fighting, but ultimately fails. Jennifer pondered until she got an idea. She said, "I'll be willing to help you discipline the poor little Chipmunks for you, kind sir." Then she introduced herself, and Dave decides to give her a job as the Chipmunks' new nanny. Still under construction... Characters * Jennifer (voiced by Julie Andrews) - The Chipmunks' new nanny. She likes to sing and dance, and has an interest in animals. * David "Dave" Seville (voiced by Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.) - The Chipmunks' adoptive father, songwriter and manager, Dave's patience is tested nearly every day by Alvin, usually to the point where he yells his trademark yell "ALVIN!!!". Despite all this, he loves all of his boys equally. * Alvin, Simon, and Theodore (all voiced by Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.) - Three rambunctious singing Chipmunk kids who mostly sing in barbershop. Alvin is the talented troublemaker of the group. Simon is the intelligent realist and the most responsible of the group. Theodore is the cute and innocent member of the group who likes to eat a lot. Production Development When The Alvin Show was cancelled after one season on CBS in 1961, Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. had decided to make a film based on the Chipmunks. The decision was to give the film a more Walt Disney-like feel, so he pitched the film to Walt Disney, which he accepted. Animators, which came from Disney shorts, such as Glen Keane and Dick Lundy, helped out with the animation of the film. The film is noted for being, along with The Jungle Book (1967) and The Aristocats (1970), the last film project to be approved by Walt Disney himself, as he died in late 1966, before the film was released. (However, Walt did work on a few projects before his death as well, most notably the majority of Disney's animated films that came out in the 1970s. Most notably The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, which is a compilation of three featurettes) Format Productions handled the storyboards for the entire film, and Chuck Harriton animated the animals in the opening sequence. The rest of the film is animated entirely by Disney. Writing The film was written by Ross Bagdasarian Sr., Dan Gordon, Cal Howard, Tedd Pierce, and Ernest Lehman. Voices Animation The animation resulted in a peculiar mix between the cartoony Disney style (The Chipmunks and Dave for the entire film), the cutesy and realistic Disney style (the animals for the rest of the film), The Alvin Show's distinctive animation style (which could be spotted only in the opening sequence for the animals in the forest), and the rotoscoped animation (Jennifer is an example). This was due to Format Productions suffering from low budgets in their animation for only the opening sequence, while Disney animated the rest of the entire film. Music The music scores were composed by Irwin Kostal. Reception Home media Trivia * Jennifer is the only character in this film to be rotoscoped in a similar manner to Disney and Fleischer Studios' rotoscoping techniques. Though the Chipmunks and/or Dave would be rotoscoped for the dancing sequences while on-model. ** The Chipmunks and Dave, however, were animated in a Disney style throughout the entire film. Gallery Production Art mftc_alvin_animation_drawing.jpg mftc_alvin_animation_cel.png Category:Bagdasarian Productions Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:1969 Category:Traditional animated Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Films Category:Buena Vista Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Alternate Reality